


Go together like a horse and carriage

by asongincomplete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: It's her last Christmas hols at Hogwarts, and with the possibility of war looming, Serena makes a pragmatic decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Laura (gay-and-disorganized on tumblr) asked for an AU. I hope you like it sweetie.

   Twenty paces from the Great Hall was not the private place Serena had imaged for this conversation. Bernie going very pale, and running away, had never crossed her mind. She’d known her best friend wouldn’t be thrilled with the idea of her marriage, but the political climate had become tense, and Serena needed to be responsible. 

With a sigh, Serena followed Bernie, taking her time. Her steps sure, there was only one place Bernie Wolfe escaped to when her heart overwhelmed her. That it was a bitterly cold December day would not deter the blonde. Serena thought about Bernie’s reaction as she walked, it seemed a bit much. They were incredibly close even for best friends, but Bernie never showed any signs of being interested in anything more, despite Serena’s best hopes. It was beyond a little puzzling. Since she hadn’t even mentioned who she was marrying, the only reason she’d initially worried Bernie might get upset, made it all the more perplexing. 

A shiver ran down her back the moment she stepped out in the courtyard. Serena cursed under her very visible breath. _Damn you Berenice_. She tapped her wand against her thigh as she murmured a warming spell that only just manage to fight of the Scottish winter. When they sorted this, she was going to make Bernie pay for getting her outdoors in this weather. 

The blonde was exactly where Serena expected, halfway across the covered bridge, where she had enough time to hide any tears before anyone could see. There were no tears now. Bernie was simply looking out over the snow-covered ravine. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and there was a slight tremble to her lips. Serena shook her head, repeated the warming spell on Bernie.

“Who is it then?” Bernie was direct as usual. “This bloke you want to marry.” 

“Edward.”

“What? Not Campbell! Tell me there is another bloody Edward in our year, please.” 

When Serena had imagined the conversation going south it was because of this, Bernie and Edward hated each other. Some of the reasons were silly like Quidditch, being captains of rival teams they would never love each other, but there was more to it too. Bernie hated how pushy Edward could be. Edward was jealous of the time Serena spent with the blonde. She always seemed tense around him, especially when Serena turned her infamous flirting skills on him. 

Serena stayed silent opting for joining Bernie in looking over Hogwarts’ grounds. 

“Why? Campbell is an ass, we’ve agreed on that since first year. What could make you consider marrying him?” 

From the death grip on the rail, Bernie was fighting back her emotions. It was evident she’d hurt her friend and really it was a muddle. She should’ve shared her concerns with Bernie first. “There are whispers that Voldemort is gaining followers by the tens now, and more and more prominent families joining his ranks every day.” It was more than rumors by the talk in the common room, and she had tried her best to keep a calm, optimistic approach, but things were coming to a tipping point now. It was clear as day in the way Professor Slughorn tensed up at any mention of it. “War is going to break out soon Bernie, and I have to keep my family safe. I have to be pragmatic.” 

“And you think Campbell will be able to protect you if it comes to that?” 

“I think it’s worth a shot, Bernie, not all of us are fortunate enough to trace our bloodline to one of the Hogwarts founders.” 

Her voice had more bite than she wanted. It had always been a joke between them, Bernice’s pureblood lineage, _if she could only see us now_ , the blonde would say while scrunching her face up in the cutest expression. Bernie turned to her then, eyes red and angry. 

“Don’t. That has never mattered before, why would it matter now! And even if it did what makes you think the Campbells’ would be able to hold them off?” 

“What if it does come to that Bernie? What if it comes to people being hunted and killed because their blood isn’t pure enough? Where will they draw the line? Will mom be considered pure enough do you think? Will she be considered British enough? What if it’s like the muggle war? What if she can’t escape this time?” Her voice broke despite her best efforts, the thought of losing her mother was too much. Serena was determined to stop it at any cost. Her mother would be kept safe. She’d faced so much already in her life Serena would spare her this. 

Bernie’s hand covered hers instantly. No one knew the story better than Bernie, no one else outside the family knew the cost of escape had been the life of Adrienne’s first husband and child. 

“Then you fight like I know you can. You fight because that’s what Adrienne taught you to do. Fight them, Serena, because I’ll be right beside you and I know I won’t be the only one.” 

“Fighting would put mom in danger, and I won’t do it. Bernie, you have to understand! You’re my best friend. I need your support on this, please. Why are you being so stubborn!” She couldn’t help the tears clouding her eyes or the hurt in her voice. She needed Bernie on her side. She wasn’t sure if she could actually marry someone she didn’t love otherwise. 

Bernie's hands cradled her face, wiping away the tears that had fallen. The blonde swallowed thickly and gave her a watery grin, “Because I…I love you.” 

“What?!” 

Brown eyes looked at her lips and back at her eyes a few times before Bernie made up her mind and close the distance between them. It was a soft press of lips on lips that left Serena in a confused daze. Bernie had never given any hint of wanting her. Where Serena’s eyes had always blaze warmly at the sight of the blonde, her best friend would shy away from her. When Serena teased and flirted, Bernie withdrew and changed the subject. Yet there they were, kissing. 

Bernie pulled back after a few seconds, looking sheepish and afraid. Serena searched her eyes for anything sign that Bernie was simply being chivalrous and found none, satisfied she grasped handfuls of the blonde’s red jumper pulling her back, kissing her with fervor. It seemed to go on forever, kissing and pulling back to look at each other and leaning in once more, until Bernie started to shake visibly. 

“We should go inside.” Serena said not letting go of Bernie, “You are mad coming out here without a coat.” 

“I don’t see you wearing either, mademoiselle.” 

Serena rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname, “Common room, Bernie, on the double and you are in charge of the keeping the fire going and gathering all supplies needed to warm me up properly.” She pulled the blonde back towards the castle. 

“I think I can manage that,” Bernie said with a twinkle in her eyes that Serena had seen often. A look Bernie had always hidden quickly.

“Come on then.” 

“Yours or mine?”

Serena rolled her eyes, “Has Gryffindor Tower been vacated overnight?” She raised an eyebrow to which Bernie simply smiled. “Slytherin it is then. Having it all to myself has its advantages.” 

“Do tell.” 

They linked arms walking impossibly close to each other. “I’d much rather show you.” 

Bernie put a hand to her chest dramatically. “Do my ears decisive me or did the head girl just proposition me? What would Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore think?” 

“Do shut up Berenice.” Serena pulled her best friend in for another kiss as soon as they were safely inside the common room. Between kisses and giggles, they made it to the sofa, where Bernie promptly pulled away. “What are you doing?”

“You did charge me with warming you up, and I hate to disappoint.” 

“Yes well, you were doing a marvelous job already.” 

She pulled Bernie back by her belt loops, hands eagerly drifting under the jumper and shirt to find warm skin. She was halfway to Bernie’s breast when the blonde stilled her hands. 

“About this marriage…” 

Serena looked up at her puzzled. Surely Bernie didn’t think she would go through with it now. She was pragmatic and logical, cunning and ambitious, everything her house stood for, but her heart ultimately ruled her, and it had set itself on Bernie Wolfe since fifth year. “I won’t.” 

“It’s just,” Bernie bit her lip before continuing, “I think it is worth a shot, marrying into a pure-blood family. Even if it only delays them for half a second, it will be worth it.” 

“Bernie what exactly are you saying?”

“I love you, and I love Adrienne, and the great Rowena Ravenclaw would be seriously disappointed in me if I didn’t ask you to marry me. We Wolfes might not be as brilliant as she was, but we are no cowards.” 

Bernie looked so proud of herself, that Serena fell in love with her all over again. “You certainly aren’t.” She got on her tippy-toes and kissed her new fiancé. God, just the word sent shivers down her back. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Serena rolled her eyes, interlacing their fingers and pulling Bernie towards the girls’ dormitory. 

“Serena, where are we going?” 

She stopped and leaned in to whisper into Bernie’s ear, “There are things I want to do to you, with you, my dear Bernie that requires complete privacy.” 

“There is no one here.” 

“The portraits do talk, and as head girl, I have a reputation to think of.” 

Bernie’s laugh was loud and warm, and Serena found herself smiling widely at it. How had she ever convinced herself that she could give Bernie up, that she could stand before anyone else and say those sacred vows? Serena must have taken leave of her senses. She loved Bernie, had done for years, first platonically and then romantically. Now she would finally get to show her. 


End file.
